Detention In The Greenhouse
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Albus Severus and Scorpius are caught snogging in the hall by Professor Longbottom and are given detention in the Greenhouse. Smuttiness ensues! RATED M FOR A REASON!


**A/N: Hello, :) So, I won't lie, I'm just straight feeling randy haha. That's what sucks about having a boyfriend in med school he is never around. I guess a quick update for anyone who cares. Got registered to aide again, no longer 8th grade social studies, i've moved up to high school world history. (one step closer to what I really want I suppose). I obviously got a new boyfriend, haha, I go through them like I'm a manwhore or something, but i'm not. it's just as hard to find a good gay man as it is to find a good straight man ladies! But anyways, i'm feeling smutty, so here i give you guys this. :D**

"We can not do this here!" A dark haired boy whispered as he was pushed into a corner of a semi- empty corridor.

A blonde chuckled, his hand smoothing over the brunettes thin hips. "Oh, shush, like anyone is really paying attention. He nuzzled his pointed face into the crook of the smaller boys neck, nipping at the skin.

The brunette squirmed, his sharp intake of breath causing the blonde to suck at the skin, leaving a mark. He cried out, reaching out and gripping the blondes tie, pulling him closer.

"Kiss me." he whimpered, tilting his mouth towards the blonde, who brushed his lips acrossed the smaller boy.

The blonde chuckled once more, then crushed his lips against his, his tounge slipping past.

"POTTER! MALFOY! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

The two whipped their heads upwards, knocking skulls together loudly.

"Wh-wh..."

"Albus...Scorpius...you both know better than this." The professor said, watching the two boys rub the sides of their heads. "How many times are we going to have to go through this?"

Albus shrugged, red faced and mussed, his head throbbing. "I dunno, Professor Longbottom."

Neville frowned.

"As soon as Scorpius figures out that he cannot randomly try to snog me in corridors!"

"Way to throw me under the bus, Al." Scorpius volleyed back.

Neville looked at the two of them, groaning, then rubbing his forhead. "You know what I have to do..." He sighed, his slightly scarred face weary of their actions. He caught them doing this all the time, when would they learn?

The boys collectively sighed as well. "Yeah, we know detention."

"Tonight, I suppose. I do have some plants that need weeded and a few that can be transplanted. With the way you two are going, I may never have to do any gardening in the Herbology greenhouses again." Professor Longbottom said with a slight chuckle. "But none the less, be in greenhouse 1 at 6 p.m, please..." He gave them one last look before he turned. "And please, behave yourselves until then?"

Albus Severus and Scorpius nodded, then headed towards class.

"At least it's always Professor Longbottom who catches us, could you imagine if it were anyone else?" Albus said as they climbed a set of stairs.

"Haha, yeah...it would be a mess. Like...if your Auntie caught us?"

"That would be bloody terrible! She already hates having us together in History of Magic, I could only imagine she would lose her hat if she saw us kissing in the corridors!" Albus said, smiling and glancing at his boyfriend. "She'd probably land us in more detention than Longbottom."

Scorpius snorted, opening the door to the classroom for Albus. "Or make us read, Hogwarts, A History until we had it as memorized as she does."

"Okay, I want you both to remove all the weeds from these Fluxweed plants, but make sure you don't pick the plant itself. When you are done with that you can repot these wormwood seedlings." Professor Longbottom said, watching as they pulled on their gloves.

The boys started in on their work, carefully attemping not to pluck the delicate plant from the soil.

Scorpius glanced over at Albus, his grey eyes flashing. He reached over, pinching the dark haired boys bottom, causing him to squeal sharply, his head whipping around, green eyes shining.

"What are you doing!?" He muttered, face flushing.

Scorpius laughed. "What does it look like i'm doing, Albus Severus. I'm clearly weeding these Fluxweed plants." He shook his hair back from his eyes, winked at the smaller boy and carried on.

"Oh, right, how silly of me, I thought there for a second you were trying to feel me up." Albus teased, watching him.

"Is that what you wanted?" The blonde asked, looking at him. He laughed once more when he saw the brunette's blush darken. Scorpius leaned over and kissed his forehead. Albus was just too cute.

"Maybe." Was whispered quietly from below.

Scorpius pushed the boy's slight frame up against the counter, his gloved hands wrapping around Albus' waist. "Maybe what, Al?" He murmured against his neck, nipping at his ear.

"I want you to feel me up." Albus muttered.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked, sucking at his earlobe, his breath hot on the boys neck. He felt Albus shiver.

"Oh Merlin, Scor." Albus breathed, his hands snaking up to grip his silver and green tie.

"That doesn't answer the question." The blonde teased, scooping the boy up and setting him on the counter. He settled between his thighs, looking up at him.

"I said I want you too feel me up." He said softly, pouting his lower lip out.

Scorpius grinned wickedly, tangling his hand in Albus' mop of black hair, pulling him in for a fierce kiss, sucking the boys lower lip into his mouth.

Albus moaned, wriggling closer. He kissed the blonde back hard, feeling his blood rushing. He gasped, pulling away. "What if Professor Longbottom comes in?"

"Like I really care at this point? I don't think theres anymore points he can take from Slytherin house on us, Al." Scorpius muttered, kissing a trail along the boys neck, undoing his shirt as he did so, smoothing his hands across his warm chest.

Albus laughed softly. "Yeah, you're probably right." He leaned back slightly against the concrete beam behind him, watching as the blonde kissed across his chest.

"Al, why do you have to be so damn good looking?" Scorpius moaned, his teeth toying with the boys nipples, causing him to yelp.

"Well I don't know, it's not something I can help. Do you want me to try to be unattrative?"

"I don't think that would get us into any less trouble." Scorpius grinned, kissing him deeply as he fumbled with Albus' trousers.

"Mmm, yours too," The brunette whimpered, wanting to see more of his smooth pale skin.

Scorpius bit his lip, glancing up to lock eyes with Albus as he unbuttoned his shirt, then moved down to his belt and trousers. Albus poked the tip of his tounge out, to wet his suddenly dry lips at the sight of Scorpius tenting his boxers.

The blonde kissed at his collarbone, nipping the skin as he reached forward, slipping the brunettes pants and underwear down to his knees. Albus moaned softly as a pale hand wrapped around his half hard cock.

"Not very...stiff Al." Scorpius teased, stroking him slowly. "Why's that?"

Albus shook his head. "Been concentrating on making sure we don't get caught." He murmured against the blondes lips as he was kissed deeply once more.

"Well, quit worrying, I want you rock solid. Now." Scorpius whispered, his voice raspy.

Albus gasped, shivering as Scorpius kissed his way down his torso, cobalt eyes burning as his lips moved lower. "Oh god, Scorpius. I love you."

"Quit being a sap, Al." He teased, wrapping his lips around Albus' now, very hard member. "But I love you too." He swallowed him down, earning a keening wail from the brunette and a hand piled in his mussed blonde locks.

"Oh Merling, Scor."He mumbled, his heart thrumming with adrenaline, his brain scattered from pleasure. "That feels so good."

The blonde laughed, the vibrations humming around Albus' cock, causing his hips to buck. "We are gonna get caught, Scorpius. Professor Longbottom is gonna walk in." He groaned, giving one hard suck before moving away, wiping the saliva from the corners of his mouth.

"Well if you are quiet maybe he won't hear." He said softly, his fingers trailing the inside of Albus' thighs, moving down towards his entrance.

"You know how hard that is for me to do!"

Scorpius grinned wickedly, pressing his finger inside the brunette. "I'm sure this won't make it any easier."

Albus bit his lip, pressing against the finger. "Mmm, Scorp." He felt his face flushing. "I want you." He murmured.

"Do you?" The blonde asked, that wicked grin still on his face as he continued to prepare the boy sprawled out on the table before him.

He nodded, trying not to moan as Scorpius added another finger, brushing against that tiny bundle of nerves inside him."I do." He wriggled as the blone monster in front of him played with that spot over and over, making his looming orgasm burn in the pit of his stomach.

Scorpius licked his lips, groaping around in his trouser pocket for his wand.

"I can't wait anymore, Scor." Albus whimpered, as he brutalized his bundle of nerves. Albus scooted forward on the counter kicking his trousers off his legs. He yelped as he felt Scorpius cast a lubication spell.

The blonde growled, pulling his boxers down and stroking himself a few times, before lining himself up with Albus' prepared entrance. "Do you want me?" He asked, his eyes locking with Albus' impossibly green eyes. The boy nodded, crying out when he was impaled with Scorpius' cock. "Oh Merlin."

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his now slightly damp blonde hair sticking to the sides of his face. He was slightly breathless.

Albus nodded, wrapping his thin legs around his waist, gripping the sides of the counter. "Yeah, you've done worse."He grinned.

He leaned in and kissed him slowly, their tounges fighting as Scorpius moved inside him, tilting his hips so the tip of his cock was brushing against his prostate every time. Albus moaned into the blondes mouth, biting down on his lower lip and sucking as he was pounded into. "Oh Merlin," He repeated, leaning his head back, exposing his neck to Scorpius' suckling, leaving various marks.

"Oh, Al, fuck you kill me, why do you have to be so damn _tight_?" He hissed, gripping the boys slender hips tightly, his fingers bruising the fragile skin.

"Well, I'm sure one day it won't be like that, we keep this up." He teased, his heart throbbing, his need to come burning through him. "Agh...Scorp..."

The blonde looked at him, silver eyes glazed with pleasure as he kept his bruising pace. "Gonna come for me, Albus Severus?" He asked, his voice tight.

"Yeah, I'm gonna come, I can't...oh...oh God, I can't last when you...when you hit right there." he panted, shaking as he felt his orgasm rip through him. He cried out, streaming across his torso.

"You're so gorgeous, Albus." Scorpius moaned against his neck, his thrusts becoming erratic. "Oh Merlin, I can never last with you...you must think i'm lame." he teased, his grin pressing into his heated skin. "I'm gonna come Al." He muttered, thrusting deeply inside him before letting go, his arms shaking, his breath coming in short gasps.

Albus watched as the blonde came undone, feeling his release inside him. He heaved deeply, reaching out and pulling him against him. He kissed the side of his head, breathing in his scent.

"Oh God, Albus." Scorpius mewled, struggling to catch his breath.

"We need to get d-dressed." Albus said softly, not wanting to part from his lover, but knowing that the Professor would be entering the greenhouse again soon.

Scorpius reluctantly pulled away from him, grabbing his wand and casting a spell to clean them both. "He's gonna know, Al, you're covered in hickeys."

The brunette gasped, reaching up and clasping his neck, as if he could feel the marks.

Scorpius grinned, buttoning his trousers and watching his boyfriend.

"Well, maybe he will think we were just snogging..." He said, blushing as he dropped down off the counter and pulled his pants back on.

The blonde shook his head. "Yeah, i'm sure that's what he will think." He said, straighting his tie, then reaching to help Albus button his shirt.

"Do you think we will get detention?" Albus asked, his green eyes worried. Scorpius laughed, pulling the boy into a tight hug, kissing the side of his head. "No, I don't think so, but maybe we had better get back to pretending we are doing something." He said, glancing up and seeing Longbottom coming into the greenhouse.

"You two had better have gotten some work done..." He said, peering at the two as they separated from their hug. He moved over towards the Fluxweed plants. He examined them. "Well, you didn't get very much done, but what you did do is done well." He turned back to them, his eyes squinting as he honed in on the marks across Albus' next. Neville sighed. "I guess I'll let you go for the evening...but please, behave yourselves so you don't have to be back here soon." He muttered, then shooed them away with a waving motion of his hands.

Scorpius took Albus's hand and led him from the greenhouse. "Well, we didn't get busted."

"Oh, Scorpius he saw all the marks on my neck! He is going to tell my Mum, I just know it!" Albus wailed as they made their way towards the castle.

"Like he hasn't before! They know, Albus, they know and I think at this point they have gotten over it." He said squeezing his boyfriends hand. "It will be okay."

The brunette sighed. "What if she tells them to separate us in detention, Scor?"

He gasped, pulling open the door. "That would be a terrible, terrible thing, Al."He said, grinning wickedly.

**A/N: Agh, so...i'm sorry it was kinda...drab lol.**


End file.
